


DAY ELEVEN - WEARING KIGURUMIS

by tally_hoed



Series: 30 Day OTP challenge [11]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4767287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tally_hoed/pseuds/tally_hoed





	DAY ELEVEN - WEARING KIGURUMIS

 

“You bought us matching kigurumis?” He matches his question with a raised eyebrow, staring as Yixing holds out the offending fabric. He’s already wearing his own, hood up with bunny ears tilting slightly.

“They’re not really matching.” As though that’s the issue Luhan has. “Yours is a deer.”

“Oh ha ha, as if I don’t need anything else to remind me of my name.”

Yixing pouts, actually sticks out his lip like a sad three year old.

Luhan sighs, it gets him every time.

“Fine, hand it over.”

Once he’s got it on, he doesn’t remember what he was complaining about. It’s warm and cozy and breezy in all the right places.

“Perfect for cuddling, right?” Yixing suggests brightly.

Luhan narrows his eyes, “I suppose we should test them out before making a decision.

The smile that breaks out on Yixing’s face proves itself contagious and Luhan has to duck his head to hide the big cheesy grin that threatens to split his lips.

They settle onto the couch, Luhan changing the television to some random old movie they’ve both already seen. Prime cuddling position has them spooned up, Yixing tucked up under Luhan’s chin.

Yixing is playing absentmindedly with Luhan’s fingers when a thought strikes the older boy.

“Why did you get them? Not that I don’t appreciate it but it’s sort of random.”

Though now he thinks about, Yixing is a pretty random person.

Yixing continues to fidget slightly before answering.

“I just like that they’re related to us. And I figure, when you have to leave for overnight football games, we can switch them.”

“You’re such a cheeseball.” Luhan says fondly, trying to turn Yixing around. It’s difficult and they both end up laughing as they tangle themselves up further.

“Love you, little bunny.”

“Love you too, little deer.”

They spend the night switching their time between making out and reciting dialogue from the movie they’re watching.

The only fault in the kigurumis, Luhan finds, is that there’s no easy access to grope Yixing through.

What a shame.


End file.
